This application claims the benefit of priority under 35 U.S.C. 119(e) of U.S. Provisional Application No. 61/343,763 filed on May 4, 2010, entitled Erysimum PLANT NAMED ‘WALFRASTAR’.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Erysimum, also commonly known as perennial wallflower, which is grown as an ornamental for use in planted containers and in the garden and landscape. The new cultivar is known botanically as Erysimum×hybrida, and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name ‘WALFRASTAR’.
‘WALFRASTAR’ arose and was discovered by the inventor in 2006 as a naturally occurring variegated branch sport on a single plant in a crop of the inventor's variety of Erysimum plant named ‘WALFRASUN’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,432). ‘WALFRASUN’ is non-variegated. The only other cultivar of variegated Erysimum known to the inventor is the variety in commerce known variously as Erysimum linifolium ‘Variegatum’ or simply Erysimum variegatum, whose flowers are purple in color. The flowers of ‘WALFRASTAR’ are yellow in color as are the flowers of the parent variety ‘WALFRASUN’.
‘WALFRASTAR’ was first asexually propagated by the inventor in 2007 in Walberton, West Sussex, England. Asexual propagation was accomplished using softwood cuttings. Since that time, under careful observation, the distinguishing characteristics of ‘WALFRASTAR’ have been determined stable and uniform, and to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.